


你要吃宵夜吗？

by yuki0814



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki0814/pseuds/yuki0814
Summary: ❗ 请勿上升真人，xxj文笔，不喜勿喷❗ 你喷我我就打你( ´◔ ‸◔')❗ 刑侦队长 x 鬼手佛心反正也没啥用大家看看就行了٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ❗ ooc我的，若有雷同，我还真不知道怎么办T﹏T





	你要吃宵夜吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ❗ 请勿上升真人，xxj文笔，不喜勿喷  
> ❗ 你喷我我就打你( ´◔ ‸◔')  
> ❗ 刑侦队长 x 鬼手佛心  
> 反正也没啥用大家看看就行了٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ  
> ❗ ooc我的，若有雷同，  
> 我还真不知道怎么办T﹏T

刑侦队刚破获一起连环杀人案，刚开始市局怕案子引起社会的恐慌勒令刑侦队在一周之内必须破案，蔡徐坤作为刑侦队长都三天没合眼，幸好大家齐心协力的把案子侦破了，不然还不知道这昼夜颠倒的日子什么时候是个头。  
“坤哥，刚刚陈法医那边派人来说验尸报告和总结报告已经出来了，要你过去再审查审查还有哪需要改进”周锐刚刚接到法医室打来的电话之后立刻转告了蔡徐坤，毕竟现在队里刚刚破获一起特大案件，虽然大家的心情都很轻松，但是随之而来的结案报告工作也能压着他们喘不过气，因为死亡人数比较大，法医室那边的工作也不比他们轻松。  
“嗯，知道了”蔡徐坤抬手揉了揉太阳穴“丞丞去交管局把所有跟案件有关的监控全部打包回来做一个总结，彦俊和正廷你俩把案发现场搜回来的证物全部整理一遍通知死者家属来认领，子异和小鬼联系死者家属做最后的安抚工作，我去法医室拿总结报告，回来之后大家也把各自的总结报告交给我。”  
“是！”

蔡徐坤去法医室之前去了一趟洗手间，让自己的脑子清醒清醒再整了整衣服，怕那小孩看到自己憔悴的模样又得噼里啪啦的一顿唠叨，其实蔡徐坤不是怕小孩的唠叨，不唠叨自己几句蔡徐坤还觉得自家小孩不重视自己了，怕就是怕小孩心疼自己，泪眼汪汪看着自己的样子，想想就难受。在法医室门口深吸了一口气准备推门进去的时候正巧碰上从里面出来的尤长靖，尤长靖看到蔡徐坤的时候向他点了点头，便侧身走开了。

蔡徐坤推开门走了进去，陈立农背对着自己不知道在写什么东西，咳了俩声证明自己来了，小孩听到咳嗽声身体抖了一下但是并没有转过身来，还是继续完成自己手头的工作。  
其实刚刚陈立农给办公室打电话的时候明知道接电话的会是周锐，但是心里还是不由得紧张了一下，自从这个案子开始蔡徐坤为了早点抓住罪犯没日没夜的进行调查，前几天俩人还为了休息的事情闹了矛盾。说矛盾有些夸张，其实就是陈立农单方面跟蔡徐坤闹脾气而已，虽说案子很重要但是毕竟身体是本钱，要是身体垮了那就得完。知道蔡徐坤在自己背后也绝不回头，谁叫他老是不把自己身体当回事儿，这种人，不理也罢，反正累垮了也不关自己的事。  
知道陈立农还在跟自己置气，蔡徐坤走上前一把把小孩拉入自己怀里。陈立农发现自己被环抱住之后拿手掰开蔡徐坤搭在自己腰上的爪子用力想挣脱他，但是却被身后的人抱得更紧了。  
“农农，别动，就让我抱一会儿，就一会儿”  
听到蔡徐坤沙哑的声音陈立农不禁皱了皱眉，想到他这几天肯定又没休息好，慢慢的停下了挣扎到动作。发现怀里的小孩似乎没有动静了，蔡徐坤把头埋入小孩的颈侧深吸一口气，俩人就这样静静的待着。

不知过了多长时间，陈立农抬起手摸了摸靠在自己肩上男人的头，轻言道，  
“结案报告弄好之后就回家休息吧，你再这样熬下去的话，身体会吃不消的”  
蔡徐坤蹭了蹭小孩摸自己的手，闷闷的说，  
“知道我累你还不理我”  
陈立农知道这男人又在向自己撒娇了，每次都这样来让自己心软，  
“好啦，我错了，你在这样下去可不行哦”  
蔡徐坤继续窝在颈侧当鸵鸟抱着陈立农，  
“我行不行你不是最清楚的吗？”  
陈立农还处于一脸蒙圈的状态，缓过神来发现自己已经坐到了办公桌上，抬头则看见完成这动作的罪魁祸首正在一脸坏笑的看着自己，脑海中闪过一个念头，不…是…吧…  
“你…想干嘛？”  
蔡徐坤看着眼前小孩的变脸感到有些好笑，俯下身贴近小孩耳边，一字一句慢慢说道，  
“你，觉，得，呢”  
陈立农只感到心里拔凉拔凉的，默默翻了个白眼，横竖都是死，超级农农，上吧。  
蔡徐坤只见小孩叹了一口气，便双手捧住自己的下巴凑了上来，小嘴一点点吮吸着自己的唇。小孩的舌头准备撬开自己的牙的时候，蔡徐坤开始把主动权夺回到自己手上。伸出舌头把小孩的舌头带入自己口中相互交缠在一起，又慢慢用力顶回陈立农的口腔，轻轻吸吮着小孩的甘甜。  
双手从小孩的背脊一直胡乱游走，在肩上停驻，慢慢带着小孩把外面的白大褂脱下铺在身后的办公桌上，又伸到领口把小孩的衬衫纽扣一个个解开，右手抚上小孩胸前的缨红打圈似的缓缓揉捏，左手一直在后背游走抚摸着。  
“嗯…”发现陈立农渐渐上来的情欲，蔡徐坤不禁加快了手上的速度，松开小孩的双唇一路吻到左胸上。舌尖轻扫过乳尖，小孩身体颤抖了一下，这里是小孩的敏感的之一。  
“啊…”陈立农的呼吸似乎越发急促，发现男人依旧不紧不慢的开拓着，陈立农用下身缓缓的摩擦紧贴着男人的下体。  
蔡徐坤感觉自家小孩快陷入情欲了，停下右手揉捏的动作往下解开陈立农的腰带从后面探了进去，果不其然后面的小穴分泌出了丝丝粘稠的液体。  
“农农下面怎么都湿了啊？”蔡徐坤又凑近小孩的耳边朝里面吹着热气，手指还按压着后穴周围的嫩肉，不由分说的向内伸进一根手指头，  
“啊…都…都怪你啦”后穴突然被异物进入，陈立农不由得倒吸了一口气。  
蔡徐坤笑了笑，等小孩适应了后穴中的异物感又慢慢插入了第二根手指，“我怎么了？”两根手指都进入小穴内之后蔡徐坤开始缓缓搅动起来。  
“嗯啊…你…欺负我”  
感受到小孩在不经意之间扭了下腰，蔡徐坤猛地插入第三根手指在后穴里模仿着动作进行抽插，原本还是轻柔的抚摸突然而来的抽插让陈立农惊讶着瞪大了双眼，“嗯啊…不…轻…轻点”  
听到小孩的呻吟其实蔡徐坤也一直忍着，带着小孩的手拉下自己的裤子拉链，陈立农瞬间明白了动作。双手轻轻揉捏着男人的下体，感觉到东西在自己揉捏的过程中慢慢变大，扯下遮住男人下体最后的布料，一把抓住这根火热开始上下撸动着。  
“嘶，农农，快，快一点”自己的性器被小孩揉捏撸动着，蔡徐坤也褪下小孩的内裤握住那根白嫩的玉茎贴近自己的阴茎一起摩擦撸动着。  
“嗯啊…坤…不，不行了…啊”陈立农前后被夹击着，又正巧俩人现在还在办公室里，门外人来人往，门内一片春光，这种刺激感让陈立农忍不住射了出来。  
低头看着趴在自己胸口缓气的小孩，蔡徐坤舔了舔他的耳垂，又含入口中轻轻吮吸，  
“接下来该哥哥了”  
虽然小孩的后穴已经湿润了，但还是为了减少伤害，蔡徐坤把刚刚陈立农射在自己手上的乳白仔细涂抹在小穴的周围，一直在做扩张的小穴也逐渐适应了三根手指的大小，蔡徐坤慢慢的把三根手指撑起到一定程度抽了出来。  
一直被抽插着的后穴突如其来的空虚感让陈立农感到不适，对上蔡徐坤的双眼一脸迷茫，“坤坤？”  
蔡徐坤握住自己的阴茎在小孩穴口缓缓摩擦着，有一下没一下的顶了顶花穴外侧的软肉，“农农知道要叫我什么”  
“嗯…哥…哥哥…要”  
蔡徐坤继续坏笑在穴口摩擦逗着陈立农，“嗯？要什么？”  
看着小孩把头埋进自己颈窝闷闷不乐，“要…哥哥进来”  
听到小孩的妥协蔡徐坤也忍不住了，把自己硬到发紫的阴茎顶开小孩两片粉嫩的穴口慢慢向前探入，阴茎进去一半，怀里的小孩带着哭腔开始闹腾了，  
“嗯…好痛…出…出去啦”  
蔡徐坤这时候也难受到不行只好先安抚住乱动的小孩，“农农，放松点，太紧了，会受伤的”低头一点点轻啄小孩的嘴唇，手也抚摸着小孩的背部，让他能够慢慢适应，等到小孩收缩的小穴渐渐放松下来，蔡徐坤腰部用力向内一挺“啊…”“嗯…”俩人同时倒吸一口凉气，“痛…出…出去”蔡徐坤左手依旧在陈立农背部安抚着他，“农农乖，放松一点，太紧了”  
“嗯…出去啦”  
蔡徐坤强稳住自己快要爆炸的心态慢慢抽动着“农农放松，哥哥慢点，对，放松”  
陈立农缓过来之后扭了扭身子，“坤坤…快点啦”  
听到小孩害羞的声音，蔡徐坤开始大力抽插，实在是忍不了了，“啊…坤…坤坤…慢点”  
无视小孩的话，低头吻住两片粉红的唇瓣，大力吸吮，舌尖像画笔一样描绘着小孩牙齿的形状，撬开之后溜入小孩口腔带着小舌开始了胡搅蛮缠。  
上面的嘴巴被蔡徐坤堵住，下面的嘴巴又被大力抽插着，陈立农实在疼得厉害，“唔…坤坤…不…不要啦”  
蔡徐坤大力顶向小孩后穴里的小凸起，被刺激到的陈立农爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，“啊…不…不行…那里不行的”  
“哦？但是农农小穴一直吸住哥哥不让走啊”说完又朝那小凸起大力顶撞  
“啊…坤坤…慢点啦”  
蔡徐坤突然一下停止了抽插动作，“嗯？农农叫错了”  
刚刚进入高潮阶段的陈立农发现蔡徐坤停了下来有点无奈，后面瘙痒的感觉越来越强烈，用舌尖舔舐着蔡徐坤的锁骨，轻轻种下一朵朵玫瑰，下身也自己慢慢抽动着，“嗯…哥哥…动一下啦”看着蔡徐坤还是无动于衷之后，陈立农只好泪眼汪汪的看着他，手臂勾住蔡徐坤的脖子，头蹭了蹭他的胸口，“哥哥…动一…啊”话还没说完，蔡徐坤就拦腰抱起陈立农，突然失重的感觉陈立农显得有点慌，双腿只能圈住蔡徐坤的腰肢不让自己往下掉，但是后穴再次被粗大的阴茎深深的插入，穴壁像被撕裂开来，疼痛感又便穿全身。  
蔡徐坤护着小孩的腰部，小孩的腿也下意识的勾住了自己的腰肢，就这样抱着小孩走向门口，向前走一步阴茎就往深入顶插一步，这种快感让陈立农放声呻吟，“啊…哥哥…太深了”  
“嗯？农农再大声一点让队里所有人都听见”  
发现蔡徐坤抱着自己走向门口，陈立农下意识收住了自己的声音，但是这种刺激感让他再次收紧自己的穴壁，这样的话蔡徐坤这边的游戏感受向上提了个度，“啊…农农…吸得好紧…”  
陈立农听到蔡徐坤把门锁给扣上的声音，干脆一股脑的放开了，“啊…哥哥…快…快点”  
蔡徐坤抱着陈立农猛烈的撞击着小孩的花心，就因为这案子，自己已经一个星期都没吃荤了  
“啊…哥哥…不…不行了”  
“农农等哥哥一起”  
“啊…哥哥…快…给我”  
“农农别急，乖”  
“啊…不行了…哥哥”陈立农把双臂收紧，在蔡徐坤脸上四处亲吻着  
“啊…”  
“嗯…”  
俩人一起呻吟了一声，陈立农只感到小穴被射入了一股滚烫的液体，两眼一抹黑就没知觉了。  
蔡徐坤看着在怀里累晕了的小孩，轻吻了一会儿，阴茎退出小孩的花穴，整理好小孩的着装横抱起来拿着自己刚进门的时候小孩还在修改的结案总结准备回家继续下一轮。

坐在办公室和周锐大眼瞪小眼的尤长靖抱怨道，“我刚刚就去上了个厕所，法医室的门就锁了，农农不是在和坤哥吵架吗，俩人怎么这么快就和好回家了？”  
“……”听到尤长靖的纳闷，周锐真的只能一脸嫌弃的翻个白眼给他


End file.
